Unbent
by UntestedWaters
Summary: Collection of Black Star X Death the Kid drabbles. Will end at around 50 chapters and will be updated every three days. Going with an M warning off the bat because I have no doubt it'll eventually get there.
1. Chapter 1 - Clothes Swap

Hey everyone! So this is a collection of BlackStar X Kid drabbles. This will be following along the same set of prompts (in the same order) as two other drabble collections ( _Unbroken_ \- Jean/Marco; AOT/SNK  & _Unbowed_ \- Jet/Zuko; ATLA) so check those two out if you're interested. My goal is to update this every three days, but I make no promises. A full explanation of what I plan on doing with these collections can be found at the bottom of my profile.

As always, other info on what I'm currently working on can be found in my profile as well!

The title of the collection is taken from _Game of Thrones_. "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" are the house words of House Martell.

I went with an M rating overall because nearly everything I publish is like that, but I'll be putting chapter-specific ratings and warnings just to make sure people know. Also, none of these (unless explicitly stated) are intended to be set in relation to each other, but if you see a connection or like to think of them that way, then please do. Just know that I don't promise to keep them all together in a way that makes sense, because for me, they're typically not going to be connected.

Feel free to comment with new prompt ideas or critiques of any kind. :)

Chapter Rating: T  
Chapter Warning: Nothing too bad. Some guilty thoughts, a bit of mild language I think.  
World: I was thinking at the end of the manga, personally, but there's nothing specific in here that solidifies that. Side note: when they mention 'Soul's concert' it's his piano concert.  
Word Count: 785

And without further ado...

 **One: Clothes Swap**

* * *

"Hey Kiddo?"

Kid rolled his eyes. Black Star hadn't even really said anything yet but Kid knew that whatever it was he needed, it was stupid.

"Yes?" he called back, his skepticism evident in his voice.

There was a moment of silence where Kid simply stared boredly into the mirror, waiting, asking his reflection, _Why me?_

"Can I borrow one of your suits?"

Yep. Stupid.

Kid sighed heavily, walking with measured steps over to the open door to the walk-in closet to see Black Star standing bare-chested and with his jeans rolled up to his knees. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was appraising Kid's rows of hanging suits.

"Why?" Kid asked plainly, without preamble.

"Well, when Maka told me we were going to Soul's concert, I didn't think it was a _dress-up_ \- " he said the words like a disease " - thing but she just texted me and ripped me a new one when I said I had on jeans," Black Star explained with a roll of his eyes as he turned toward Kid. One look at Kid's uncaring expression and he huffed frustratedly. "Pleeeeeeease!" he whined. "We don't have time to go back to my place and yours are nicer anyway."

Only after a long pause filled with Black Star whispering "please" over and over again did Kid finally relent. "Christ, _fine_." He quickly pulled a very specific suit off the wall while Black Star "yahoo'd" loudly (and obnoxiously) in the background. "Wear this," he said, thrusting the hanger into Black Star's waiting hands.

Black Star eagerly nodded and Kid left him to change, despite Black Star's proclamations that he wasn't shy.

Kid went back to the mirror, tidying his already neat hair and flattening lapels that didn't need flattening. He glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall. They needed to go soon or the girls would kick their asses for being late. Kid shuddered at the thought of Liz getting ahold of him, or worse...a Maka Chop.

Finally Black Star came out and he nudged Kid away from the mirror to check his appearance.

Kid stepped back to look at Black Star and...boy, did he look good. Kid couldn't look away. His suit didn't _exactly_ fit Black Star but he was sure the bushin looked _much_ better in it than he himself ever could.

The navy blue fabric of the jacket as tight across Black Star's broad shoulders, making the strength and power held there very apparent. The matching navy pants were only a little short, which Black Star remedied by settling them low on his hips. The tightness there too made Black Star's ass look great.

Black Star's voice dragged Kid out of his staring contest with his butt. "The sleeves were a little short so I had to roll 'em up, sorry Kiddo," he said over his shoulder as he began running his hands through his wild hair. Kid hadn't even noticed before but now his eyes were glued to Black Star's exposed forearms where he could see the veins running along there. At his elbows, Kid could see the powder blue of his shirt sleeves, folded over the bunched up sleeves of the suit jacket. _I don't remember giving him that shirt… That little…_

When Black Star turned to look at the back of himself, Kid caught sight of his front and was surprised to find that he was actually wearing his shirt tucked in. His tie was loose and the first button of his shirt left undone, baring a small patch of tanned skin at his throat. He'd flattened out his spiky hair and reworked it into a much tamer fashion. It was no longer stuck up in a ridiculous porcupine mess. He had mostly smoothed it out and swept it to one side, turning it into a gently-tousled, just-rolled-out-of-bed-but-still-sexy-and-classy look to it that Kid wanted to hate because it was stupid how easily it happened, but he couldn't because it was just right.

And whoever was the person who originally took note of how seeing someone else in your clothes could affect you… Well, they were right. Kid would have sworn the room got a thousand degrees hotter when Black Star turned to give him that Hollywood smile of his.

Kid didn't even notice Black Star had stolen a pair of navy blue socks and a pair of dress shoes from him as well until he was done sliding them on and clapping Kid on the shoulder. "Hey buddy, try not to pop a boner while you're staring at me all night, alright?"

And then Black Star was brushing past him toward the door, taking his keys from the hook as he went. Kid was left to splutter and follow after him, trying to will the blush off of his face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dark

Chapter Rating: K+  
Chapter Warning: None, really. There's nothing iffy in here  
World: Any; it doesn't fit anywhere specific in either the anime timeline or the manga  
Word Count: 462

I enjoyed writing the set of all three for 'Dark' because I went three really different directions with them and they were all really fun to explore. This one is just a cutesy little StarKi argument (because we all know they have plenty of those).

 **Two: Dark**

* * *

"Why's it so...dark?"

Kid's brow furrowed as he turned to glare at Black Star. "What do you mean 'dark'? It's _white._ "

Black Star's frown deepened. "Yeah, so? It's still _dark_."

"I don't think you know what 'dark' means," Kid said, rolling his eyes.

Black Star rolled his eyes right back, hopping up on the pristine granite countertop. "I _do._ It's you who doesn't get it. Yeah it's all white and clean and whatnot but it's _dark_. Like, creepy," he said, scrunching his nose in that way that Kid _usually_ thought was cute.

"I'm sorry, creepy?"

Black Star sighed dramatically. "Not _creepy_ exactly but like, depressing?" he supplied, trying to pinpoint the correct word.

Kid crossed his arms over his chest, now thoroughly peeved. "'Depressing'? I model our first apartment together and you're telling me it's _depressing_."

Black Star groaned in frustration, clearly hating himself for not being able to say what he actually meant clearly. "Not depressing! Dark. I literally mean dark. That's the best word I can think of but you don't get what I mean!" he cried in exasperation.

"No," Kid quipped, annoyed. "No, I don't!"

Black Star hopped off the counter and waltzed into the living room, white walls, black carpet, white couch, black coffee table, black and white paintings, white armchair...point made. He held his arms out wide. "It's like...there's no _life_ in here. It doesn't _look_ dark. It _feels_ dark," he said.

Kid chewed on the inside of his cheek for a long moment, trying to hold his glare, but the longer he stood there, he realized something. He could only look at Black Star. He was much more interesting than the room itself and he was right. It's because he brought _life_ into the staunchness of the room.

Black Star flopped backward onto the couch then, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Kid meandered over too, falling next to him. Black Star threw a casual arm around Kid's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you," he mumbled, the words half-buried somewhere in Kid's hair.

Kid rolled his eyes. "You didn't. You're right." He paused for a long time then, letting those words sink in. Even in their current relationship, 'you're right' was not a set of words either of them said very often. They had too much pride for that. "Will you...tomorrow, will you...help me redesign?" Kid asked, voice quiet. It was even rarer for one of them to ask for help.

Black Star took it in stride, hiding any sort of surprise he may have felt. "Of course, babe," he said gently, pressing a kiss to the top of Kid's head.

They sat like that for a long while and Kid kept looking around the room. Finally, he said, "Somber. The word you were looking for is somber."


	3. Chapter 3 - Losing A Bet

I almost feel bad that all of the StarKi drabbles are humorous and I give no depth to their relationship. I'll be sure to work on that in the upcoming ones.

Chapter Rating: T  
Chapter Warning: I think there are some swears. Wait, yeah. Definitely swears.  
World: Ehhh, nothing too specific, just a world in which Black Star and Kid live together and are dating and whatnot.  
Word Count: 504

 **Three: Losing a Bet**

* * *

"Black Star! There's shit everywhere!" Kid called, picking up stray bits of clothing and straightening Black Star's muddy shoes by the door. There were dishes in the sink, leftovers in Tupperware on the counter and the magazines on the coffee table were askew.

It was maddening.

Black Star was sitting on the couch, arms folded behind his head, feet propped up on the coffee table, watching some sporting event on TV. He didn't even seem to have heard Kid, never mind acknowledge him. Kid moved to stand in front of the TV, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring pointedly at Black Star.

Black Star moved, attempting to see around him before complaining loudly. "Kid, get out of the way."

"Black Star do you even _listen_ to me? I've been trying to talk to you for the past _ten minutes_ ," Kid replied, annoyed.

Black Star scrunched his nose. "Well, speak up then."

"I've been _yelling_ Black Star!"

"Okay, _sorry_ , jeez," Black Star said, rolling his eyes. When Kid simply continued staring at him, he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Okay, _what_?"

"Black Star, it's a mess in here. Everything is out of place, the entire apartment is completely asymme-"

"Oh, Christ. Not _this_ again."

"Would you just _listen_ for once?!"

"How can you expect me to listen to this shit about the symmetry of everything every goddamn day?!"

"Maybe because you _know_ it's important to me and-"

"But _why_? Normal people don't give a _shit_ if paintings are aligned with the floor or if there's a table on both ends of the couch or-"

"Normal people enjoy tidy living spaces too!"

They were both screaming at this point, Black Star standing up so he could look down at Kid, and Kid squaring his shoulders and not backing down.

"I bet you couldn't go a single _day_ without complaining about how messy something is or freaking out about something being asymmetrical!" Black Star cried, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared down at Kid.

"Oh yeah?" Kid shouted right back, raising his eyebrows and placing his hands on his hips. "Good, you're on. If I win, you get to clean the entire apartment, top to bottom with a _toothbrush_!" Kid said, holding out his hand for Black Star to shake.

Black Star looked at him for a moment before a grin crept slowly across his face. "Deal. But if _I_ win, then you have to let me fuck you _on the floor_ without washing it first," he said smugly, taking Kid's hand in his death grip and shaking it firmly.

Kid looked mortified, but quickly covered it up with a determined scowl. It was _so_ on.

* * *

"Kiiiiid," Black Star groaned. His knees were beginning to ache from their harsh treatment on the dirty floor.

Kid raised an unamused eyebrow from where he sat in the recliner with a cup of coffee and the newspaper, not even sparing Black Star a glance. "You missed a spot," he deadpanned.

Black Star groaned again and continued scrubbing at the floor with the toothbrush, his knees and wrists howling in protest.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bath Time!

This one's a touch more on the serious side so I hope you guys like it! As always, thanks for reading!

Chapter Rating: Light M  
Chapter Warning: Some implied sexual content  
World: Nothing in particular. AU where Black Star and Kid live together, established relationship.  
Word Count: 804

 **Four: Bath Time!**

* * *

The light was still on, though the clock was steadfastly creeping past midnight, as Death the Kid flipped the page of his book, feeling entirely too distracted but continuing on anyway. He glanced at the clock for the third time in five minutes and silently scolded himself for it. He gets here when he gets here, he reminded himself.

But it was no use. Kid's worry had eaten him now, swallowed him whole, and he spent the a expanse of minutes simply staring at the same page, unseeing.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the front door clicked open and Kid could hear footsteps on the stairs. He couldn't help his sigh of relief but he quickly quelled the urge to jump to his feet and rush to the hall. Instead, he feigned disinterest, turning his eyes to his book and flipping the page leisurely just as Black Star opened the bedroom door.

"You're home," Kid commented dully, not looking up.

Black Star simply stopped and leaned against the doorjam, not saying anything until finally Kid looked up at him. "Try not to sound so excited," Black Star quipped back. He tried to adopt Kid's infamous deadpan but Kid thought he sounded just a bit too offended and fell a little short.

Kid simply shrugged. "Sorry." He was a bit angry with himself. Why couldn't he just show his true feelings? Stupid question. He knew why. Pride. He and Black Star were rivals before they were lovers and unfortunately, they carried that past with them to this day.

Black Star didn't respond, simply entered the room and began taking off his clothes. Kid tried to pretend he wasn't looking but he was fairly certain he failed. Black Star was too perceptive.

Only when Black Star pulled his shirt over his head did Kid really notice the state of him. His clothes were nearly soaked through with sweat, and dirt fell away as he peeled them off. Underneath, the blood was more obvious than it had been on the black fabric.

Kid had to still his muscles as they twitched, eager to rush to Black Star's side and fuss over him. Instead, he simply said, "You should take a hot bath. You'll feel better."

Black Star only grunted in response, his now-nude form disappearing into the adjacent bathroom. Kid hit his head against the headboard behind him, groaning almost silently. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Kid sat and wondered just how rough Black Star's mission had been. It couldn't have been too bad if he and Tsubaki went on their own, could it? But Black Star certainly looked a bit worse for wear.

Kid sat up and waited for Black Star to return, but as ten minutes passed, then twenty, Kid was beginning to wonder. Worry pinched his brow as he closed his book and set it on the bedside table, standing and venturing to the bathroom door.

He debated simply entering, but the strain of their few exchanged words made Kid raise his hand to knock on the door. "Black Star?" he called softly. "Is everything alright?" This time, he let a bit of his concern creep into his voice.

There was no response and Kid frowned. "Black Star, I'm coming in," he said before he pushed the door open.

He was surprised, frankly, by what he saw. He shouldn't have been, but he was. He had not been expecting to walk in and see Black Star sitting in the bathtub, which by now was full of slightly murky water, head leaned back against the edge and hand wrapped around his cock.

And really, he shouldn't have been surprised.

Kid wanted to sputter but he forced himself not to, simply stood there quietly in his tee shirt and boxers, observing. A moment of deliberation passed before Kid was slipping out of his underwear and gracefully sliding into the tub, straddling Black Star's hips as he did so. The water was warmer than Kid had expected it to be at this point.

For his own part, Black Star didn't appear even remotely surprised, moving his hands to Kid's hips automatically. The two shared a silent moment of eye contact before Kid leaned in to press his lips against Black Star's not caring that he was getting his shirt wet.

A bit later, when Kid lay in a slumped mess against Black Star's chest and Black Star's hands mindlessly wandering up and down Kid's spine, Kid mumbled against Black Star's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Black Star said immediately, not even having to ask what Kid was talking about.

"I just get worried about you," Kid said, absently tracing a figure over the tattoo on Black Star's bicep.

"I know," Black Star said as he pressed a gentle kiss into Kid's hair.

The water had finally gone cold.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Day at the Beach

I'm behind on my updates of this but I'm going to try valiantly to catch up so hopefully you'll be seeing a couple more frequent updates!

This chapter is a little lacking in the real pairing feel but I hope you enjoy the silliness anyway.

Chapter Rating: K+  
Chapter Warning: Literally nothing. Soul uses the word "gay" but like, whatevs.  
World: Nothing really specific. A world in which they have time to go to the beach, apparently. Could easily be canon.  
Word Count: 594

 **Five: A Day at the Beach**

* * *

"Black Star. That is _not_ a sandcastle."

Black Star turned to level a confused glare at Kid. "What? Yes it is! And it's bigger than yours!"

Kid rolled his eyes as Soul chimed in from where he sat under the beach umbrella, applying more sunscreen after Maka had yelled at him. "That's not what he means, idiot. Yours is just a pile of dirt."

Black Star took time to reassess his work. "What's the difference?" he asked finally.

Kid almost exploded in annoyance. " _Yours_ lacks any sort of intelligence or artistic value. _Mine_ is beautiful. It's perfectly crafted, perfectly _symmetri_ -"

"Oh jeeeeeez… Not _this_ again!" Black Star wailed.

"- _cal_ ; it has finesse and style. It is far enough away from the ocean so it won't be washed away but close enough to utilize the moist sand. It's perfect," Kid finished as though Black Star had never interrupted him.

Black Star crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at Kid. Then, he turned over his shoulder to shout to the girls, who were in the ocean. "Oi! Come here!" Kid had to roll his eyes at Black Star's lack of manners.

Maka, as expected, placed her hands on her hips in a defiant manner. "Why should we?" she demanded.

Tsubaki, who had already made it out of the water at Black Star's call, stopped at Maka's words. But when Black Star flashed her a big smile, she couldn't help but trot up the beach to stand beside him.

"Girls, if you will, please," Kid called to Liz and Patty, who then dutifully stepped out of the ocean and followed Tsubaki's path up the beach. Maka's fists clenched in annoyance, but it was no fun to stay in the water alone so she trudged up behind them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, now that you're here, you gotta tell us whose sandcastle is better!" Black Star hollared with a big, dumb grin. He looked to Tsubaki first.

That one was obvious enough. She couldn't ever say no to him. With a giggle, she said, "Well, yours is of course, Black Star." Black Star's beaming grin grew tenfold.

Maka chimed in then with, "How could you say that? It's just a big lump of dirt. Kid's is obviously better."

Patty jumped up and down and squealed, staring at Black Star's 'big lump of dirt.' "Star's is better! It's _huuuuuuge_!" she marveled.

"Patty! How could you betray your meister for a big pile of sand?!" Liz scolded, effectively casting her own vote with that statement.

"So it's a tie," Kid concluded with a shrug.

Black Star, who couldn't handle not winning definitively, looked over Kid's shoulder at the now pretending-to-doze Soul. "Oi, Soul! You're the tie-breaker."

Soul only bothered one eye to glance at them before closing it again. "Tch. I don't need to encourage a lover's quarrel between you two gay dorks," he grumbled roughly.

Kid sputtered in response and Black Star's face screwed up in confusion, the moment of offended and confused silence entirely comical. Then the two of them were launching into shouted self-defenses and insults hurled at Soul, who finally stood and trudged over to them.

He stepped deliberately on Kid's sandcastle as he moved to tackle Black Star's pile of sand to the ground. Everyone gaped at him, the boys in horror and the girls in a fit of laughter.

Black Star and Kid both continued yelling at Soul as he turned toward the ocean to rinse off the sand he was now covered in.

"Tch. So uncool."


	6. Chapter 6 - Condemn

So before I begin, I would like to say that yes, I am still trying to catch up, as I stated last chapter, and yes, I know that I have not been updating every three days. However, I would like to point out that at the start of this that I said I was going to TRY to update every three days and that I make no promises about that. That being said, my actual life is in fact (unfortunately) more important than writing fanfiction and I've been prioritizing my college work and my loved ones and I do not feel guilty about that.

Now that that's off my chest, I will say that again, I'm trying to catch up (should be on #13 right now instead of #6) but I don't know if I'll be able to. I do make the promise that I will eventually write all 45 of these, though, no matter how long it takes. I thank everyone who's being patient with me!

And without anymore delay from me…

Enjoy!

Chapter Rating: T  
Chapter Warning: Swearing, basically  
World: Post-canon mangaverse so there are some light spoilers.  
Word Count: 546

 **Six: Condemn**

* * *

It was annoying, really, how Kid thought he knew everything. Okay so he was the new shinigami, so what? That didn't make him _right_ all the time. In fact, Black Star would go so far as to say he was usually _wrong._

Of course, what really set him off on his mental tangent was something completely trivial and asinine but honestly, the two of them disagreed about plenty of serious things as well.

They were having some sort of stupid meeting about some stupid crap that Black Star apparently _had_ to know about because it was _super_ relevant to his job, but Black Star had failed to hear anything relevant thus far. Kid was standing at the head of the conference table, blabbing on about new classroom arrangements and decor and cleaning and all that boring shit that Spirit was really good at pretending to find interesting (kiss ass).

Looking around the table, Black Star couldn't believe Kid had dragged a bunch of the Death Scythes, including Soul (and Maka too, even though she didn't even work at Shibusen), here to waste all of their time. On top of that, he'd managed to wrangle most of the staff, including Sid, Nygus, Stein and Black Star himself. And of course, Kid couldn't even manage to make it _interesting_. Liz and Patty looked like they were about to fall asleep. Wait, no...actually, Patty might already be asleep.

Tsubaki, whom Black Star had dragged with him because like hell he was going to this shit alone, was avidly paying attention beside him and while he admired her kind spirit, he didn't get how she could even do it.

Finally, it was too much for him to bear any longer and he stood, jumping lithely onto the conference table and pointing a finger at Kid.

"I, the Great Black Star, condemn all these beliefs and shenanigans!" Black Star shouted.

Kid didn't even look surprised. In fact, no one did. Huh. All of them had probably been waiting for something like this from Black Star.

"Black Star, sit down," was all Kid said.

Black Star snorted at that and said, "Yeah right! I just told you I condemn everything you stand for! Why would I listen to you?!"

"Because I'm your boss?"

Black Star rolled his eyes. "Who cares?!"

Kid let out a long-suffering sigh. "Alright, fine. If you wanna throw around words that are too big for your little head, then I _condemn_ you to detention."

Black Star stood with a stunned look on his face, hand finally dropping back to his side. "Huh? You can't give me detention! I'm a teacher!"

Kid shrugged. "And I'm your boss."

* * *

"This is stupid," Black Star grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting as he sat in a chair behind a student's desk, a place he hadn't sat for almost three years.

"Well, you shouldn't act like an idiot in front of everyone then," Kid mused, sifting through papers as he did work at the professor's desk, _Black Star's_ desk in fact.

"Ugh, I'm already bored!"

"Keep it up and I'll have to spank you later," Kid said without picking up his head.

Black Star barked a laugh at that. "Hah! That's hardly a punishment."

"Alright. If you behave, then."


End file.
